Hinata in Konohaland
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Hinata tiba-tiba masuk ke dunia lain dan harus melawan raja jahat! Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Siapa yg bisa membantunya?/NaruHina friendship AU/b'day fict for X-friend Forever, Wataru Takayama, and Kim D. Meiko


"Kita harus bersabar," ucap seekor rubah berbulu oranye dan memakai jas hitam, "aku yakin dia akan datang dan membantu kita."

"Tapi kapan, Naruto?" sesosok peri kecil berambut pink terbang kesana kemari dengan raut cemas, "aku tidak tahan lagi menerima penderitaan ini," tambahnya lalu menangis sesenggukan di pelukan peri lain yang berambut pirang. Keduanya lalu berbagi tangisan dengan saling berpelukan.

"Sang Penyelamat akan datang menolong Konoha dan membebaskan Konoha dari cengkaraman Raja Mata Seribu!" seru seekor anjing besar berbulu putih berbadan manusia, "aku berulang kali membaca ramalan Shikamaru-Shisou, tapi melihat kenyataan yang ada kalau dia belum datang juga aku jadi meragukannya," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan raut sedih di wajahnya yang bertato segitiga terbalik itu.

"Hei, Kiba. Shikamaru-Shisou tidak pernah berbohong. Kita harus percaya itu. Dan aku berjanji akan membawanya kemari," ujar rubah itu dan langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Raut tegas dan penuh tekad terpampang di wajahnya yang berhias tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aku juga tidak meragukan Shikamaru-Shisou. Kita tidak boleh putus asa," tambah seekor kupu-kupu besar yang sedang mengunyah daun hijau segar.

"Kau benar, Chouji," jawab Naruto, si rubah. Mata birunya menyorot penuh keteguhan tekad.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre: fantasy, friendship**

**Warning: OOC, AU, miss type, alur cepat**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~HINATA IN KONOHALAND~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Bosan. Dia hanya duduk diam di kursi belakang mobil sejak tadi. Berbeda dengan adiknya, Hanabi, yang tampak ceria, dia hanya memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Pepohonan sepanjang jalan, awan yang berarak di langit biru, atau rerumputan yang bergoyang-goyang menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hinata yang sedang bosan itu. Perjalanan menuju mansion Hyuuga serasa seabad mengingat jalan yang ditempuh juga bukan aspal melainkan tanah perkebunan. Mansion Hyuuga yang terletak di pedesaan Fukushima akan menjadi tempat tinggal Hinata dan keluarga Hyuuga sejak mereka—tepatnya Hiashi, ayah Hinata—memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tokyo dan pindah ke Fukushima. Semua anggota keluarga sepakat kecuali Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin kehidupan remajanya akan dihabiskan di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Jarak rumah—mansion lebih tepat—ke sekolah saja hampir setengah jam dan harus menggunakan mobil. Jarak ke supermarket terdekat juga sama. Pokoknya jauh dari peradaban.

Hinata masih belum habis pikir kenapa Tousannya mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Alasannya sih karena udara di sini masih bersih. Yah, Tousan Hinata yang mengidap asma itu memang tidak boleh terkena udara kotor. Selain itu Kaasan Hinata yang seorang novelis merasa tempat ini cocok untuk menemukan inspirasi-inspirasi baru untuk karyanya. Dan Hanabi, dia tidak ada alasan selain bersenang-senang. Hinata sebagai anggota keluarga yang menganut paham demokrasi tentu saja harus menurut pada suara terbanyak kan. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di perjalanan menuju mansion baru mereka.

Hinata membelalakkan mata seketika matanya tertumbuk pada mansion baru mereka. Bangunan dari batu itu meski tampak tua tapi sangat terawat. Bebungaan di halamannya dirawat dengan sempurna. Mansion yang bergaya Eropa zaman pertengahan itu kokoh berdiri di tengah-tengah lahan perkebunan yang menghampar di sekitarnya. Hinata mau tidak mau mendecak kagum. Ternyata tidak buruk juga.

"Huwaaa…! Nee-chan! Rumah baru kita bagus sekali ya!"

Hanabi yang sudah keluar dari mobil berteriak pada Hinata yang masih terpaku di pintu mobil yang membuka. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi Hanabi yang berlarian masuk ke dalam mansion itu. Sebuah truk sudah ada lebih dulu di sana, truk yang berisi barang-barang mereka dari Tokyo. Hinata melihat beberapa pekerja sudah menurunkan barang-barang itu dengan dikomandoi Kaasannya. Hinata merasa ingin menikmati mansion barunya, maka dia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat.

Hinata sudah sampai di pekarangan di samping mansion yang tidak kalah bagusnya. Terdapat pagar tanaman yang tumbuh memanjang sampai ke belakang mansion. Mata Hinata tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang berwarna biru dan berkilauan di ujung pagar tanaman itu. Dahinya mengernyit dan dihampirinya benda yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Namun, belum sempat dia lebih dekat, sesuatu itu bergerak menjauh, seolah meminta untuk dikejar. Hinata mau tidak mau mengejarnya karena dia penasaran sekali. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika tahu itu seekor rubah berbulu oranye cerah. Semakin heran melihat rubah itu memakai jas berwarna hitam.

"Eh, rubah? Pakai jas?"

Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya pada sesuatu yang dikejarnya itu. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Hinata bisa melihat kelabatan jas si rubah sementara si rubah terus berlari. Karena penasaran Hinata mengikuti rubah itu sampai dia menembus pagar tanaman dan masuk ke lahan perkebunan. Hinata terus mengejar rubah berbulu oranye itu sampai ke pinggir hutan. Si rubah berbelok di balik pohon besar dan Hinata kehilangan jejaknya. Dia terus mencari.

"Rubah kecil! Kau dimana?" teriaknya ke segala arah. Dia tidak menyadari dia sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan. Dan kakinya melangkah terus tanpa memperhatikan jalannya hingga tiba-tiba dia tergelincir dan jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh…!"

Hinata terus jatuh seolah jurang itu tidak ada ujungnya saja. Badannya serasa melayang terus hingga dia tidak tahu mana bagian atas dan bawah.

"Auch," desisnya ketika akhirnya dengan debam kuat dia mendarat di dasar jurang itu. Matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Hinata tidak mengenali tempat seperti ini di Jepang. Pepohonan besar dengan ranting meliuk-liuk, binatang-binatang kecil yang aneh berkejaran, bunga-bungaan berwarna biru, dan hal-hal lainnya yang menurut Hinata tidak wajar. Dia lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Sambil memutuskan mencari pertolongan, dia lalu berjalan saja. Untunglah dia melihat di kejauhan sebuah gapura kecil, seolah jalan masuk sebuah perkampungan. Hinata lalu mendekat.

"Konoha?"

Hinata mengeja tulisan di atas gapura itu yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji. Hinata merasa senang, setidaknya ini masih di Jepang. Jadi dia pun berjalan terus melewati gapura itu sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Namun, tak ada seorang pun di sana yang bisa dimintainya keterangan atau dimintai bantuan. Dia merasa perlu mengetahui dia ada di mana dan setidaknya menelepon ke rumah untuk minta dijemput.

"Puteri!"

Hinata kaget ketika dia tiba-tiba dipeluk seseorang, seorang pemuda tepatnya. Serta merta wajahnya memerah malu dan dia menjadi beku. Dihirupnya bau citrus yang segar dari seseorang yang memeluknya itu. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya hanya dapat melihat rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah.

"Aku senang Puteri sudah sampai!" ujar orang yang memeluk Hinata barusan. Terdengar sekali nada lega dan gembira dari suaranya.

"Etto… Maaf, bisa lepaskan aku tidak?" Hinata merasa kesulitan bernafas karena dipeluk kelewat erat.

"Ah! Maaf. Maaf." Pelukan Hinata lalu dilepaskan orang itu. Dan barulah Hinata melihat wajah si pemeluknya yang ternyata sangat tampan. Hinata serta merta merona lagi. Wajah itu sedang tersenyum padanya menampakkan goresan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya dan matanya yang biru menyorot bahagia pada Hinata.

"Anoo… Kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Dia harus mengetahui segera dia ada di mana dan meminta dia antar pulang kalau bisa.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto no Kitsune. Saya yang menjemput puteri tadi," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Menjemput?" Hinata tidak mengerti. Mereka bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan apanya yang dijemput kalau dia sampai kemari dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit, jatuh.

Seketika Naruto terperanjat dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Gomenasai. Gomenasai hontou ni," ujarnya, "tadi ada kesalahan teknis, jadi Puteri harus sampai ke Konoha dengan cara seperti itu. Sekali lagi tolong maafkan saya," tambahnya sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Tapi kita 'kan baru bertemu. Kapan seharusnya aku dijemput olehmu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Jujur saja dia belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Ah benar juga!" Naruto tidak menjawab kebingungan Hinata malah meneriakkan, "Kuchiyose!" sampai tubuhnya diselimuti asap tipis. Hinata membelalak ketika asap itu menghilang dan di tempat Naruto tadi berdiri sekarang sudah ada rubah berbulu oranye dengan memakai jas hitam. Rubah yang tadi dikejar Hinata!

"Huwaaaaaa….!"

Hinata berteriak kaget dan sejurus kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tidak percaya pada matanya sendiri rupanya dan wajahnya jadi pucat pasi. Bagaimana bisa terjadi manusia berubah jadi rubah begitu? Hinata merasa dia berada dalam mimpi saja. Lalu dicubitnya pipinya sendiri.

"Auw…" Sakit. Itu artinya Hinata sedang tidak bermimpi 'kan.

'Tuhan, kalau aku sedang bermimpi tolong bangunkan aku,' Hinata berdoa dalam hati dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Puteri sudah datang kemari. Kami yakin Raja Mata Seribu akan segera dikalahkan. Kami sudah lama menunggu Puteri tiba," ujar Naruto lagi dengan penuh semangat. Sementara Hinata masih kebingungan sendiri berbicara dengan seekor rubah, yang bisa bicara.

"Raja apa?" tanya Hinata masih kebingungan pada Naruto yang sudah berubah wujud kembali jadi seorang pemuda tampan. Hinata memperkirakan Naruto ini seumuran dengannya karena perawakannya itu.

"Raja Mata Seribu. Dia jahat dan kejam. Memerintah Negara Api tanpa belas kasihan. Dan dia merebut mahkota nenek Tsunade. Harusnya nenek Tsunade yang jadi pemimpin Negara Api," Naruto menunjukkan raut sedih, "tapi karena Puteri sudah datang kami tidak perlu khawatir lagi," tambahnya, kali ini dia berbinar bahagia.

"Tapi aku bukan seorang puteri," ujar Hinata, masih dengan wajah tak mengerti akan siapa itu Raja Mata Seribu, apa itu Negara Api, siapa nenek-nenek yang menjadi pemimpin Negara Api, semua itu di luar batas pikirannya. Sungguh!

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut, "aku mana mungkin salah mengenali Puteri penyelamat Konoha. Setiap hari aku membaca ramalan Shikamaru-Shisou. Dan ciri-ciri Puteri semuanya benar!" seru Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi aku bahkan ti-tidak tau semua yang k-kau ucapakan ba-barusaan…" Hinata mencoba berucap sementara Naruto masih memegangi lengannya sambil menatap lurus-lurus sehingga alisnya bertaut.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke tempat Shikamaru-Shisou saja, Puteri," ucap Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Hinata, "ayo ayo ayo!" dan menyeretnya menuju tempat yang Hinata tidak tahu.

'Tousan! Kaasan! Hanabi! Tolong aku..!' batin Hinata pilu.

.

.

Hinata berdiri canggung sambil memainkan ujung jemarinya dan menatap gugup pada sekumpulan makhluk—karena bukan manusia—yang berdiri di depannya, menatap tajam padanya. Ada anjing besar berbulu putih tapi berbadan manusia, ada peri-peri beterbangan di sekitar wajahnya, ada kucing hitam yang tampak angkuh, ada kupu-kupu berwajah jenaka yang sedang makan daun, dan ada manusia bertanduk rusa sedang tertidur di atas bantal besar di belakang sana.

"Apa dia benar Sang Penyelamat, Dobe?" seekor kucing hitam besar—dengan mata merah dan berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya dan dua kaki depannya dilipat di depan perutnya—berujar sinis sambil tidak berhenti menatap pada Hinata dari poni sampai sepatu. Hinata sebenarnya ingin menendang kucing ketus itu tapi dia takut digigit.

"Tentu saja, Teme!" jawab Naruto lantang pada si kucing, "aku yang membawanya kemari jadi aku tidak mungkin salah!"

"Apa dia bisa melawan Raja Mata Seribu?" kali ini si manusia anjing yang berujar, dia tampak meragukan Hinata.

"Siapa yang harus melawan siapa?" Hinata bertanya pada semua orang—makhluk di sana. Dan reaksi yang didapatkannya adalah tarikan nafas menandakan ketidakpercayaan semua yang ada di sana dan mata-mata yang membelalak kaget.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan tidak tahu tugasnya, Naruto!" teriak peri kecil yang berambut pirang dan terbang di depan muka Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"T-Tapi, Ino aku tidak mungkin salah," jawab Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Kita tanya saja Shikamaru-Shisou!" ujar peri lain berambut pink.

"Ah, Sakura benar. Lagipula itu tadi memang tujuanku membawa Puteri kemari," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria lagi.

Peri Sakura dan Peri Ino lalu terbang cepat menuju manusia bertanduk rusa yang sedang tertidur di ujung ruangan itu. Mereka lalu berteriak di telinga si manusia rusa lalu menendang-nendang pipinya dengan kaki-kaki mungil mereka.

"Shikamaru-Shisou! Banguuun…!" teriak mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya si rusa itu tidak mau bangun juga. Lalu peri Sakura berteriak,

"Shannarooo…!" dan menghantam pipi si rusa dengan tinjunya sampai si rusa terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Hinata takjub dengan metode membangunkan seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya cukup efektif. Buktinya si rusa itu terbangun.

"Hoaheeem…" si rusa akhirnya terbangun dan menguap lebar dengan mata mengantuknya, "kenapa kalian rame sekali?" tanyanya kemudian setelah dia berdiri dan mengelus-elus tanduknya.

"Shikamaru-Shisou, aku sudah membawa Sang Penyelamat!" seru Naruto lantang di depan wajah Shikamaru yang masih mengantuk.

"Ohya? Mana dia?" tanya Shikamaru, lalu menguap lagi.

Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan menunjukkannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru serta merta terbelalak dan kantuknya lenyap seketika. Dia terdiam sejenak. Hinata juga bignung menetap Shikamaru.

"Halo," ujar Hinata canggung.

Yang lain juga menunggu reaksi dari Shikamaru Sang Rusa. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa penasaran semua yang ada di sana, Shikamaru bergegas menuju lemari kayu di ruangan itu dan mengambil sebuah gulungan perkamen dari sana. Dibukanya gulungan itu di tengah meja yang ada di sana. Lalu dengan wajah serius dia bergantian menatap Hinata dan perkamen itu. Terus hingga beberapa kali akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia memang Sang Penyelamat Konoha," ujarnya, hampir mendesis saja. Semua yang di sana terkejut dan menatap bergantian dari Shikamaru ke Hinata, begitu terus.

"Tuh 'kan. Kubilang juga apa? Uzumaki Naruto no Kitsune tidak pernah salah," ujar Naruto bangga. Yang lain hanya mendengus saja tapi juga membenarkan Naruto.

"Lalu setelah ini apa, Shikamaru-Shisou? Apa dia langsung kita bawa ke Raja Mata Seribu? Apa kita harus bertarung sekarang?" manusia anjing yang sedari tadi diam angkat suara.

"Sabar, Kiba," ujar Shikamaru lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya, "Sang Penyelamat membutuhkan pedang naga."

"Pedang naga?" peri Sakura dan peri Ino saling berpandagan tak mengerti.

"Dimana itu didapatkan?" kupu-kupu gendut yang tidak berhenti makan daun itu ikut bertanya.

Hinata mencoba menyela, "Hei, tapi…"

"Di gua tempat nona Tsunade terkurung," jawab Shikamaru cepat, "yang bisa menemukannya hanyalah Sang Penyelamat."

"Tapi gua itu 'kan jauh sekali. Apa cukup waktunya kalau dia ke sana dulu? Hari Bulan Separuh tinggal sebentar lagi," peri Sakura berujar pada Shikamaru, dia duduk di bahu Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Sebagai penjemputnya, Naruto akan bertanggung jawab mengantarkan Sang Penyelamat ke sana," jawab Shikamaru tenang sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Sakura segera terbang dari bahu Shikamaru.

"Eh? Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil menunjukkan tampang bodoh di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. 'Kan kau masih berhutang perjalanan yang menyenangkan kepada Sang Penyelamat," jawab Shikamaru cuek.

"Euh… Baiklah," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu Konoha! Siapa itu raja mata seribu! Apa itu hari bulan separuh! Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku ada di mana! Kenapa kalian seenaknya saja memutuskan semuanya tanpa meminta pendapatku?" Hinata terengah-engah setelah berteriak. Dari tadi dia diabaikan dan sama sekali tidak dimintai pendapat. Dan sekarang mereka menyururuhnya melawan raja aneh? Hell! Dia bahkan tidak tahu dia ada di mana!

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam demi mendengar Hinata meneriaki mereka. Hinata menunggu jawaban dari kebingungannya. Namun, semua orang di sana tampaknya tidak ada yang bermaksud menjawab. Lalu Hinata beralih pada Shikamaru si Rusa.

"Tuan rusa, kuharap Anda bisa menjelaskan hal ini padaku!" ujarnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Merepotkan," desisnya. Lalu dia beranjak dari duduknya menuju meja di tengah ruangan itu. Hinata mengikutinya begitu juga yang lainnya. Di meja itu terhampar sebuah perkamen usang, yang tadi dikeluarkan Shikamaru dari lemari. Mereka semua menatap tak mengerti pada Shikamaru.

"Ini," serunya sambil menunjuk pada perkamen itu, "ini adalah ramalan yang dibuat oleh pendiri Konoha. Ramalan tentang kejadian-kejadian yang akan terjadi di Konoha. Seperti ini," tunjuknya pada bagian perkamen yang bergambar raja, "akan ada seorang raja lalim yang akan menguasai Konoha. Dan terjadi 'kan. Sekarang Konoha diperintah oleh Raja Mata Seribu itu. Dan ini," dia beralih ke bagian di mana terdapat gambar seorang ksatria berambut panjang mengayunkan pedang pada si raja, "ini adalah ksatria, Sang Penyelamat yang akan membebaskan Konoha dari Raja Mata Seribu."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun. Banyak di luar sana orang berambut panjang 'kan," ujar Hinata mempertahankan diri.

"Tidak ada yang semirip kau seperti yang dijelaskan di sini!" Shikamaru membentak sambil memukul meja. Semua orang yang ada di sana jadi kaget, Hinata apalagi. Tapi memang tidak bisa menjawab kebingungan Hinata kok.

"Ta-tapi aku masih be-belum mengerti," jawab Hinata gugup.

Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi, dalam. Dia sedang menstabilkan emosinya.

"Ada tandanya kalau kau adalah Sang Penyelamat, Hinata,"ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Tanda?" Hinata mengernyit, "dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Semuanya tertulis di sini," ujar Shikamaru sambil menyentuh perkamen usang itu dengan ke-lima jarinya dan seolah ada sesuatu yang muncul dari dalamnya, sebuah perkamen lain yang gulungannya lebih kecil. Diambilnya gulungan itu lalu membukanya. Diarahkannya perkamen itu pada Hinata. Dan mata Hinata seketika membesar demi melihat sosok yang ada di sana begitu mirip dengannya. Bahkan ada namanya di sana, tertulis dengan huruf kanji.

'Oh Tuhan. Kurasa aku mulai gila,' batin Hinata.

"Tidak. Kau tidak gila," ujar Shikamaru, dia membaca pikiran Hinata!

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya balik, "kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Itulah kenapa aku disebut jenius," jawab Shikamaru santai.

.

.

Hinata berjalan lesu di belakang Naruto yang sedari tadi bersenandung riang. Mereka sudah berjalan berapa lama Hinata juga tidak tahu. Yang diketahuinya hari sudah mulai gelap dan hutan ini jadi semakin sepi. Hinata ingin sekali pulang. Pasti sekarang keluarganya sedang mencarinya. Apa mereka akan masuk ke dalam hutan dan turun melihat ke dalam jurang juga? Hinata berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya. Selain lelah dia juga jenuh. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shikamaru tadi dia tetap belum mau menerima apapun yang dijadikan sebagai tugasnya. Entah sejak kapan ramalan takdir itu ada, yang pasti Hinata jelas-jelas melihat wajahnya—atau seseorang dengan wajah sama—ada di perkamen tua berusia ribuan tahun seperti itu. Dia adalah Sang Penyelamat. Sang Penyelamat apanya. Dirinya jatuh ke dalam jurang saja dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Puteri lelah?" Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan wajah Hinata dan membungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"EH?" Hinata kaget dan serta merta mundur, "kau mengagetkanku, Naruto. Dan berhenti memanggilku Puteri. Cukup Hinata saja," jawabnya, sambil menata degup jantungnya.

"Euh, baiklah. Pu… Eh, Hinata lelah? Kalau iya biar aku menggendong Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Aku masih bisa jalan," tolak Hinata halus.

"Tapi sepertinya Hinata lelah sekali. Dan kita tidak boleh beristirahat. Kita harus tiba di sana sejam lagi," jawab Naruto lagi.

Lalu Hinata tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu, "Omong-omong soal jam, sekarang jam berapa sih?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Jam matahari terbenam. Tuh langitnya jingga," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk langit yang tersembul sedikit dari rimbunnya pepohonan.

"Apa?" Hinata mengernyit, "maksudku pukul berapa, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti. Dia menanyakan waktu 'kan.

"Pukul?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya tanda bingung, "aku tidak akan memukul Hinata kok," tambahnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tampak sekali raut bingung di wajahnya. Hinata lalu menghela nafas. Sekali lagi dia harus menyadari kalau dia di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Lupakan saja," desis Hinata kemudian lalu jalan lagi, lebih lesu dari yang tadi.

"Tuh 'kan. Hinata lelah sekali. Sini kugendong saja."

Lalu, Naruto, tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata, langsung mengangkat Hinata ke punggungnya dan menggendongnya dengan santai. Hinata yang sempat terkejut akhirnya diam saja. Karena memang kakinya sudah lelah sekali sebenarnya. Jadilah Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto saja. Rasanya nyaman sekali mencium bau citrus yang segar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Raja Mata Seribu jahat sekali, Hinata," ujar Naruto memulai percakapan, memecah karang bisu di antara mereka. Hinata diam tak menanggapi maka Naruto memutuskan untuk meneruskan sambil terus berjalan.

"Dia tak segan-segan mengambil mata kami yang melawannya. Tapi menurut ramalan pendiri Konoha, di Hari Bulan Separuh kekuatan sihirnya akan menurun. Jadi selama bertahun-tahun kami menunggu Sang Penyelamat untuk menghukumnya di Hari Bulan Separuh. Kami menunggu Hinata datang. Dan sekarang setelah Hinata muncul ternyata Hinata tidak tahu kalau dia Sang Penyelamat, kami jadi agak takut. Untung saja Shikamaru-Shisou bisa menjelaskan semuanya dan Hinata mau menerima tugas itu."

"Aku tidak menerimanya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkelahi," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Ah, itu. Menurut ramalan Hinata memang tidak tahu kalau dia ternyata sangat kuat. Kekuatan yang hadir dari rasa ingin melindungi Konoha dengan segenap jiwanya."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa memiliki tempat ini," sela Hinata.

"Di gua nanti nenek Tsunade akan memberikan tanda itu," jawab Naruto lagi. Hinata semakin bingung. Tanda apa lagi?

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan sampailah mereka di suatu pintu gua. Naruto menurunkan Hinata dari punggungnya.

"Ini tempatnya?" Hinata bertanya bingung pada Naruto yang sedikitpun tak memberi keterangan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Nenek Tsunade ada di dalam," katanya. Mereka lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gua yang gelap itu. Hinata hampir tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Kenapa dia dikurung?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Raja Mata Seribu takut kalau nenek Tsunade merebut lagi tahtanya. Tempat ini meredam segala kekuatan sihir. Nenek Tsunade lemah jika di dalam sini."

Mereka terus masuk semakin dalam. Di ujung jalan itu tampak seberkas cahaya kebiruan dan Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar berjalan lebih cepat. Sesampainya mereka di ujung jalan itu, Hinata takjub menyaksikan apa yang dilihatnya. Ada seorang perempuan—yang tidak pantas disebut nenek—terkurung di dalam sebuah tabung kaca besar berwarna biru yang berpendar-pendar bercahaya. Perempuan berambut pirang itu melayang-layang di dalam tabung kaca itu. Dia sepertinya sedang tertidur.

"Bocah, kali ini siapa yang kau bawa?" suara seorang perempuan kemudian memecah konsentrasi Hinata menatap perempuan yang sedang tertidur di dalam tabung kaca itu. Hinata lalu menoleh manatap asal suara itu dan terperanjat.

"Huwaaa….!"

Bagaimana tidak kaget, perempuan yang sedang tertidur dalam tabung kaca itu sekarang sedang melayang di depannya! Sedang berbicara dengan Naruto. Mendengar Hinata yang berteriak, kedua orang—makhluk itu menoleh pada Hinata.

"Siapa dia?" tanya si perempuan.

"Dia Sang Penyelamat. Aku mau mengantarnya menjemput pedang naga, nenek."

"Berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku nenek!" seru si perempuan lalu memukul kepala Naruto, dia lalu melayang menuju Hinata yang mundur beberapa langkah, "jangan takut, nak. Aku senang sekali kau sudah datang. Aku sudah bosan berada di sini," katanya seraya memeluk Hinata. Hinata merasa seolah sedang masuk ke dalam _freezer_, dingin sekali.

"Anoo… T-Tapi Anda 'kan ada di-di sana,"ujar Hinata gugup sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tabung kaca di belakang mereka. Perempuan itu menghela nafas.

"Yah, memang teknisnya begitu sih. Tapi aku bisa keluar dari tubuhku dan bermain-main sebentar," jawab perempuan itu sambil melayang-layang lagi.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pergi saja, nenek?"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan panggil aku nenek dong!" perempuan itu mendelik kesal pada Hinata, "lagipula mana bisa aku meninggalkan tubuhku di sini 'kan? Ah sudah cukup. Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau datang, Hinata. Aku merasa harapan baru untuk Negara Api ada di tanganmu. Aku harus berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Aku saja yang sebagai pemimpin Negara Api tak dapat melakukan apapun," ujarnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Nenek cepatlah. Hari Bulan Separuh tinggal sebentar lagi. Kita 'kan mesti ke istanamu dulu." Naruto menyela percakapan antara dua perempuan itu.

"Ah kau benar, Naruto."

Lalu Tsunade kembali melayang menuju badannya yang berada di dalam tabung kaca. Hinata dan Naruto mendekat ke tabung itu. Mata Tsunade lalu membuka. Dia tersenyum pada Hinata dan Naruto. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sebuah belati kecil. Dia menyodorkan belati itu kepada Hinata.

"Apa itu? Bukannya harusnya pedang? Kenapa belati?" Naruto tampak bingung melihat apa yang diberikan Tsunade pada mereka. Lalu Naruto menggapai belati itu karena Hinata tak juga mengambilnya dari tangan Tsunade.

"Aduuuhh…" Naruto meringis ketika tangannya menyentuh tabung kaca tempat Tsunade dikurung. Ternyata tangannya seolah terkena aliran listrik sehingga membuatnya terkejut.

"Mungkin Hinata saja yang bisa mengambil itu," ujar Naruto kemudian sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang masih nyeri. Hinata takut-takut mengangguk. Dia bukan siapa-siapa tapi kenapa dia harus melakukan semua ini, dia masih belum percaya. Tapi dicobanya saja menyentuh permukaan kaca tabung yang mengurung Tsunade itu.

Hinata perlahan menyentuh kaca dan ternyata lembut sekali, serasa menyentuh permukaan air. Tangannya menembus permukaan kaca itu dan meraih belati yang disodorkan Tsunade. Tsunade tersenyum padanya, lembut.

"Whoaaahh…" Naruto berdecak kagum, "benar-benar Sang Penyelamat!" serunya lagi.

Hinata memandangi belati itu dengan seksama. Tak ada yang istimewa kecuali ukiran berbentuk naga di pegangannya. Lalu dengan ajaib belati itu bergetar di tangannya. Hinata hanya membelalak tapi tetap memegang belati itu. Dan seketika belati itu diselubungi cahaya menyilaukan sehingga baik Hinata dan Naruto menutup mata mereka. Ketika cahaya itu meredup, di tangan Hinata terhunus sebuah pedang berkilauan yang sangat indah.

"A-Apa ini?" Hinata menggenggam erat pedang itu, takut menjatuhkannya karena lumayan berat.

"Itu pedang naga!" seru Naruto berbinar-binar, "Hinata menemukannya!" Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

"Eh… Tapi… Tapi…"

"Hei! Hei! Sudah cukup berpelukannya. Ayo kita ke istanaku." Tsunade menyela kebahagiaan dua anak muda itu.

"EH?" Hinata dan Naruto kaget begitu menyadari Tsunade sudah tidak melayang-layang lagi melainkan berdiri dengan tubuhnya sendiri di luar tabung kaca. Tabung kaca berwarna biru itu sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"Bagaimana bisa, nenek?" Naruto berkali-kali menatap ke Tsunade lalu ke bekas tempat tabung biru, begitu terus menerus.

"Ketika Sang Penyelamat menemukan Pedang Naga maka aku akan kembali ke tubuhku, bocah. Kau tidak pernah dengar ramalan itu apa?" katanya sedikit kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada, dia lalu menatap Hinata lembut, "aku harus bilang apa padamu, Hinata? Aku sangat sangat berterima kasih." Dia lalu memeluk Hinata. Kali ini Hinata tidak menggigil karena pelukan Tsunade begitu hangat.

"Ah iya. Satu lagi," Tsunade lalu melepas pelukannya dari Hinata, disentuhnya punggung telapak tangan Hinata dan menorehkan tanda di sana. Seketika cahaya biru menyelubungi telapak tangan Hinata. Ketika cahaya biru itu lenyap, di punggung tangan Hinata terdapat semacam tato naga yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya di belati tadi.

"Ini…" Hinata menatap bingung pada punggung telapak tangannya.

"Adalah tanda kalau kau memang Sang Penyelamat, Hinata. Kalau tanda itu tidak muncul, berarti bukan kau orangnya. Tapi dia muncul setelah kusentuh, maka memang benar kalau kaulah Sang Penyelamat yang dinantikan," jawab Tsunade dengan wajah teduh, binar bahagia tersirat di matanya. Hinata tidak menanggapi dan diam saja. Mereka lalu keluar dari gua itu.

.

.

Istana Tsunade berwarna putih. Seluruhnya. Bahkan pepohonan, tanah, bunga-bunganya juga berwarna putih. Itulah mengapa istana itu disebut istana putih. Begitulah yang diketahui Hinata dari Naruto selama perjalanan mereka ke istana. Mereka disambut dengan meriah. Kepulangan Tsunade, pemimpin mereka, adalah apa yang mereka harapkan selama ini. Ternyata semua makhluk yang kemarin ditemuinya bersama Naruto di Konoha sudah ada di istana itu. Dan Hinata semakin takjub menemukan banyak makhluk lain yang lebih aneh lagi. Dia tak henti menoleh kiri dan kanan melihat pada mereka.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam istana—yang juga berwarna putih. Mereka disambut oleh pelayan-pelayan berwujud peri yang beterbangan dengan sayap berwarna-warni dan sibuk menaburi bunga di kepala mereka. Tsunade segera menghambur ke tempat duduknya. Dia sepertinya sudah rindu sekali. Airmatanya menetes karena dia terharu. Tsunade lalu berdiri,

"Siapkan pesta! Kita harus merayakan kepulanganku dan kedatangan Sang Penyelamat!" serunya kemudian. Para peri bersorak-sorak gembira dan terbang secepat kilat entah kemana.

Pesta yang sangat meriah. Semua makhluk merasa gembira. Selain karena kepulangan Tsunade, berita bahwa Sang Penyelamat telah datang adalah hal yang semakin membuat mereka punya semangat berlebih untuk berpesta. Di penjuru istana terdapat hingar bingar dan aura kebahagiaan yang berlebih. Hinata pun sedang menikmati makanannya bersama sahabat barunya, Naruto si rubah, Kiba si manusia anjing, Sasuke si kucing hitam, peri Sakura dan peri Ino yang dari tadi selalu beterbangan di sekitar si kucing hitam, juga kupu-kupu lucu yang tidak berhenti memakan daun hijau. Sementara Shikamaru si rusa tampak sedang berbincang dengan Nona Tsunade. Ah ya, Hinata memutuskan memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona saja karena tidak mau dijitak seperti Naruto. Menurut Naruto kenapa dia memanggil Tsunade dengan nenek adalah karena sebenarnya usia Tsunade itu sudah lebih dari seratus tahun. Hinata takjub. Tentu saja. Dengan usia begitu dia tetap cantik dan awet muda seperti Hinata. Hinata benar-benar takjub.

Mereka sedang menikmati makanan ketika tiba-tiba dari pintu istana seekor kijang yang langsung berubah wujud menjadi gadis bercepol dua berlarian menuju Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" teriaknya sambil terengah-engah, "pasukan troll! Pasukan troll!" dia menghambur pada singgasana Tsunade dan jatuh lemas di sana.

"Apa?" Tsunade serta merta berdiri, "siapkan penjagaan!" teriaknya. Dan segera semua yang ada di sana bersiap-siap menghadang pasukan troll itu.

Tsunade lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata tetaplah di sini. Jangan keluar selangkah pun," katanya tegas.

"Eh? Tapi…"

Lalu Tsunade mengambil gelas piala dari atas meja dan menelungkupkannya di atas kepala Hinata. Seketika gelas itu membesar sebesar tubuh Hinata dan memerangkap Hinata di dalamnya. Hinata terbeliak kaget dan berusaha memukul-mukul gelas tersebut. Namun, sepertinya suaranya tak terdengar keluar karena semua makhluk yang ada di sana mengikuti langkah Tsunade ke luar istana.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa sosok aneh masuk dan menghancurkan istana itu. Hinata menyaksikannya dari bawah gelas. Mereka membalikkan meja-meja. Menghempaskan makanan ke lantai. Menggulingkan kursi-kursi. Tapi tidak sedikitpun mereka menyadari Hinata ada di sana. Hinata bisa mendengar suara pertarungan di luar.

"Serahkan Sang Penyelamat pada kami!" raung sosok jelek itu sambil terus membalikkan meja-meja.

"Tidak akan pernah! Bilang pada raja kalian kau tidak akan tinggal diam kalau dia terus menerus berbuat jahat!" teriak Tsunade kemudian.

"Kalau begitu kami akan membawa rakyatmu!"

"Pilih mana, rakyatmu atau Sang Penyelamat itu?"

Tsunade terdiam dengan wajah memerah marah. Dia tidak bisa memilih. Keduanya penting baginya. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Tsunade, pemimpin para troll itu lalu memerintahkan untuk menyeret makhluk yang mereka tangkap lalu dibawa pergi. Setelah itu yang ada hanya tinggal puing-puing pesta yang berantakan.

Baru saja kebahagiaan itu berlangsung tapi sudah dirusak oleh kedatangan pasukan troll Raja Mata Seribu. Pesta itu telah porak poranda. Tsunade terduduk di kursinya sambil bertopang dagu. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih sekali. Bagaimana tidak sedih jika rakyat yang disayanginya ditangkap oleh Raja Mata Seribu. Dia lalu menangis dalam diam.

Hinata menghampiri Tsunade setelah membantu para peri membersihkan sisa pesta.

"Nona Tsunade," bisiknya sambil memegang pundak Tsunade. Tsunade lalu menoleh pada Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Aku… Maafkan aku. Ini semua karena aku 'kan?"

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kakakku itu memang selalu mau memiliki semuanya. Apapun yang ada padaku dia pasti ingin merebutnya."

"Raja Mata Seribu adalah saudara Nona Tsunade?"

"Begitulah. Danzo tidak pernah puas kalau semuanya belum jadi miliknya. Saat pergantian kekuasaan dari ayah kami juga begitu. Padahal sudah dibagikan secara adil. Tapi dia mau memiliki semuanya."

"Kalau saja aku tidak ada, mereka tidak akan ditangkap 'kan?"

"Justru keberadaan Hinata adalah harapan bagi kami. Itu semua pengorbanan mereka. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

"Tapi…"

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan mereka?" ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terdiam dan mencerna perkataan Tsunade. Dia-lah yang dicari oleh pasukan troll itu. Dan demi dia rakyat Konoha jadi ditangkap dan dibawa pergi ke istana Raja Mata Seribu. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

Hari bulan separuh sudah tiba. Besok bulan akan hanya tampak separuh di langit malam. Dan saat itulah kekuatan Raja Mata Seribu melemah. Saat itulah mereka akan menghadapi Raja Mata Seribu. Tsunade terduduk di balkon istananya. Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Naruto berdiri di belakang mereka. Langit malam sangat kelam. Tidak ada bintang di sana.

"Besok adalah Hari Bulan Separuh. Kekuatan Danzo akan melemah. Sudah lama sekali aku menantikan hal itu," ujar Tsunade kemudian. Pandangannya menatap lurus pada halaman gelap di bawah balkon istana.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus melawan Danzo, nona Tsunade?" Hinata berujar cemas. Tsunade lalu menatapnya lembut.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan. Kau hanya…"

"Apanya yang tidak usah dipaksakan?" tiba-tiba ucapan Tsunade dipotong oleh Naruto, "kalau dia memang benar Sang Penyelamat, harus dia yang menyelamatkan mereka yang sudah berkorban untuknya kan! Kenapa malah tidak mau?" raung Naruto.

"Naruto!" Tsunade membentak Naruto yang kehilangan kendali. Naruto lalu terdiam sambil cemberut dan memilih menatap ke arah lain.

"Maafkan aku," desis Hinata kemudian, "aku hanya bingung kenapa harus aku yang melakukan semua itu," tambahnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsunade lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Memang begitulah seharusnya. Ramalan para pendiri Konoha menyebutkan seperti itu. Maka itulah yang akan terjadi," ujar Tsunade perlahan

"Kenapa bukan nona Tsunade saja yang melawannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak disebutkan dalam ramalan harus melawan Danzo, Hinata."

Lagi-lagi ramalan. Hinata tak habis pikir kenapa mereka ini percaya sekali pada ramalan. Itu kan hanya ramalan saja. Belum tentu kebenarannya.

"Apa ramalan itu segalanya bagi kalian, warga Konoha?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Begitulah," jawab Tsunade, "itu sudah menjadi semacam takdir yang harus kami jalani," tambahnya.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Teringat lagi pada warga Konoha yang dibawa paksa demi dirinya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah juga. Apakah dia harus melawan Danzo pada akhirnya ya? Hinata dilanda bimbang lagi.

"Kalau Hinata tidak mau biar aku saja yang melawan Danzo, nek," sela Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Dan jangan keras kepala begitu," jawab Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat teman-temanku dikurung di sana, nek. Bagaimana kalau mereka dijadikan makanan serigala?"

"Tidak akan terja…"

"Aku akan mencoba melawan Danzo," ujar Hinata memotong ucapan Tsunade barusan. Tsunade dan Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada HInata.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?"

"Demi teman. Iya 'kan, Naruto?" jawab Hinata. Ya. Dia sudah memantapan hati untuk melawan Danzo. Bagaimana pun caranya nanti yang penting dia harus berusaha. Toh dia adalah Sang Penyelamat, aka nada keajaiban lain yang menunggunya.

"Terimakasih, Hinata!" seru Naruto kemudian sambil memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Tsunade tersenyum lega.

Keesokan paginya, Hinata dan Naruto juga Tsunade bersiap-siap di depan gerbang istana. Mereka menaiki kuda untuk pergi menuju istana Danzo dan menyelamatkan rakyat Konoha yang ditawan Danzo. Istana Danzo ada di utara. Jadi ke sanalah tujuan mereka. Hari ini Hari Bulan Separuh, peruntungan mereka dipertaruhkan hanya pada hari ini. Jika lewat hari ini maka akan menunggu waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa melawan Danzo lagi. Maka dengan penuh keteguhan tekad mereka berangkat menuju istana Danzo di utara.

Istana Danzo berwarna hitam dan merah. Gelap. Berbeda sekali dengan iastana Tsunade. Kedatangan mereka ternyata sudah disambut oleh pasukan troll yang berjaga di gerbangnya.

"Tidak boleh masuk. Selain puteri Tsunade dan Sang Penyelamat!" teriak salah satu dari mareka.

Naruto langsung cemberut. Mereka membukakan gerbang untuk Tsunade dan Hinata tapi tidak untuknya.

"Tapi aku mau masuk juga, troll jelek!" seru Naruto gusar.

"Kalau begitu kau hadapi dulu kami!" seru troll lainnya.

"Naruto, apa tidak apa-apa melawan mereka?" bisik Hinata pada Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Kalian masuk saja!" serunya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata. Hinata lalu menatap Tsunade, dan setelah diberi anggukan tanda setuju mereka lalu masuk meninggalkan Naruto melawan para troll itu. Hinata hanya mendengar Naruto meneriakkan—

"Bunshin!"

—berkali-kali sementara dia dan Tsunade melanjutkan masuk ke dalam istana Danzo.

"Wah! Wah! Aku merasa tersanjung sekali adikku datang mengunjungiku," ujar seorang pria dengan wajah dibalut perban ketika Hinata dan Tsunade masuk ke dalam istananya. Hinata heran kenapa dia disebut Raja Mata Seribu, mata yang tampak saja hanya satu begitu.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Serahkan rakyatku!" teriak Tsunade kemudian.

"Dan apa yang kau bawa sebagai tebusannya?"

"Aku!" Hinata menjawab lantang.

Tsunade terkejut Hinata berucap seperti itu. Tak disangkanya Hinata akan berkata demikian.

"Apakah dia Sang Penyelamat?" Danzo manatap Hinata dari poni sampai ujung kaki lalu dia tertawa keras, "Ahahahahahaha… Hanya anak perempuan begini yang akan melawanku? Meskipun ini Hari Bulan Separuh, aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya! Ahahahahaha…"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Bertarung saja!" teriak Hinata lagi.

Emosi Danzo pun terpancing. Dia lalu berdiri dari singgasananya dan turun menuju Hinata dan Tsunade yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sombong sekali kau! Baiklah! Terima ini!"

Hinata sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia hanya mencoba menangkis semua lemparan mata dari Danzo dengan pedangnya. Ya. Mata. Danzo disebut seperti itu ternyata dia menjadikan mata sebagai senjatanya. Jika mengenai tubuhmu mata-mata itu akan meledak. Semacam bom kecil.

"Aucchh…" Hinata meringis ketika bom mata itu meledak di kakinya menyebabkannya mengeluarkan darah segar dari sana. Dia sudah terengah-engah karena lelah hanya menghindari serangan bom mata itu sementara dia tak tahu harus berbuat apapun. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin istana itu dengan kaki luka dan nafas yang hampir habis.

"Hanya begini kekuatan Sang Penyelamat? Aku kecewa. Kalian repot-repot datang kemari hanya mau melawak, eh?" ejek Danzo.

Hinata tidak melihat Tsunade di manapun. Padahal dia membutuhkan bantuan. Tak menyangka kalau dia akan terluka seperti ini. Dipikirnya kekuatan Danzo akan sama sekali habis pada Hari Bulan Separuh, ternyata tidak.

"Tidak berguna! Konoha akan kukuasai lagi. Dan semua warga yang menentang akan kupenggal!" teriak Danzo kemudian sambil tertawa, merasa sudah memenangkan pertarungan.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan," desis Hinata. Dia merasa marah pada Danzo yang seenaknya mau membunuhi semua warga Konoha. Dan ketika dia teringat warga Konoha yang dibawa paksa demi melindungi dirinya dia jadi merasa benar-benar ingin membungkam mulut si Danzo itu.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan!" teriak Hinata kemudian. Dia berdiri tegak sampai Danzo terkejut melihatnya. Tubuh Hinata diselubungi cahaya kebiruan. Lalu cahaya itu berkumpul menuju pedang yang digenggamnya membuat pedang itu berpendar-pendar menyilaukan. Dan entah dari mana Hinata menemukan satu kata yang terlintas di kepalanya dan meneriakkannya,

"Jyuukeen…!"

Seketika cahaya yang berkumpul di pedang Hinata menyeruak menuju Danzo dan menekan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Begitu terus sampai cahaya itu habis dan Danzo jatuh lemas ke lantai dingin istana itu. Tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata merasa lemas juga. Serta merta dia terduduk dan pedangnya lepas dari genggamannya.

"Hinata! Kau berhasil! Danzo sudah kalah!"

Teriakan Tsunade adalah yang pertama kali didengar Hinata. Dan pelukan hangat Tsunade seolah melepaskan lelahnya sedari tadi. Derap langkah lain juga datang mendekatinya, mengelilinginya,

"Ah dia terluka," seru peri Ino ketika melihat kaki Hinata mengeluarkan darah.

"Serahkan padaku," seru peri Sakura kemudian. Peri Sakura lalu terbang ke kaki Hinata dan menyentuhnya. Pendar sahaya kehijauan menutupi luka itu dan seketika luka itu sembuh. Hinata bahkan tak merasakan sakit apapun.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya pada Sakura

"Kamilah yang harus berterima kasih, Hinata," jawab Tsunade yang diikuti anggukan semua orang—makhluk di sana.

Tsunade lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Danzo yang terbaring lemas. Disentuhnya kening Danzo dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Cahaya kemerahan seolah-olah keluar dari kepala Danzo. Seketika Tsunade menangkap cahaya merah itu dan memecahkannya. Dia lalu berbalik kepada rakyatnya.

"Nona Tsunade, itu tadi apa?"

"Hanya menghilangkan ingatan dan sifat buruknya. Setelah ini dia akan jadi orang yang baik," ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Nona Tsunade hebat!"

Sudah usai. Hinata merasa lelah sekali meski tadi lelahnya sudah dihilangkan oleh Tsunade.

"Tinggallah di Konoha, Hinata," ujar si manusia anjing, Kiba.

"Tidak bisa, Kiba. Hinata bukan seperti kita," Tsunade-lah yang menolaknya.

Ah benar. Hinata harus pulang 'kan. Sudah terlalu lama dia pergi dari rumah. Mungkin saja fotonya sudah terpajang di seluruh Jepang karena dia hilang selama berhari-hari. Dia jadi merindukan orangtuanya dan adiknya tiba-tiba.

"Hinata!" seseorang lalu menubruk Hinata dan memeluknya erat, "kau mengalahkannya!"

"Ah iya, Naruto."

"Tinggallah bersama kami di Konoha!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Aku ingin tetap tinggal. Tapi kurasa tempatku bukan di sini," ujar Hinata sambil melepas pelukan erat Naruto.

"Kami akan merindukan Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata. Diikuti anggukan semua makhluk lain di sana.

Lalu kabut tebal melingkupi pandangan Hinata. Dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari tempat yang jauh. Suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara Kaasannya. Tapi pandangannya gelap dan dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Tubuhnya juga kaku tak dapat digerakkan tapi seolah ada yang mengguncang-guncang bahunya.

"Hinata sedang apa kau di sini? Dari tadi kami mencarimu terus ternyata kau malah tidur di sini," Kaasannya berujar pada Hinata.

"Kaasan?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Seberkas cahaya terang membuatnya menyipit.

'Mimpi? Jadi semua itu hanya mimpi saja?' batin Hinata kemudian.

"Ayo kembali, makan malam sudah hampir siap," ujar Kaasan Hinata sambil menarik tangannya.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang berharap menemukan sesosok rubah berjas hitam memandang dengan mata birunya dari balik pagar tanaman.

.

.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Hari ini hari keduanya bersekolah. Dia masih ingat kejadian di mimpinya kemarin. Bisa-bisanya dia bermimpi seperti itu, terasa nyata sekali. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin pergi karena dia merasa senang berada di dekat Naruto, sahabat rubahnya. Namun, ketika kau terbangun maka semua mimpimu akan lenyap 'kan. Yah begitulah. Hinata bahkan belum sempat berfoto dengan Naruto si Rubah, Kiba si Anjing putih, Shikamaru-Shisou si peramal jenius, kedua peri imut Sakura dan Ino, atau si kucing hitam Sasuke. Hei, dia bahkan tidak ingat harus membawa kamera 'kan. Lagipula ada ya berfoto di mimpi dan fotonya bisa kau lihat di saat kau bangun? Jadilah dia hanya bisa mengingatnya dalam memorinya saja, sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya, meskipun hanya mimpi.

"Selamat pagi semua!" suara Kurenai-sensei guru _homeroom_ Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Serta merta ditolehkannya tatapannya ke depan kelas. Gurunya itu tetap cantik dengan rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang selalu digerai.

"Kalian ada teman baru. Baik-baik padanya ya," ujar Kurenai-sensei kemudian sambil tersenyum pada semua siswanya. Seluruh kelas jadi heboh sendiri dan berbisik-bisik seru.

Hinata pikir ada apa, jadi dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela lagi. Ditopangkannya dagunya dengan tangannya. Dia melirik punggung tangannya sejenak. Kemarin di sana ada tato naga yang sangat keren. Coba kalau itu semua bukan mimpi pasti dia bisa pamer pada Hanabi soal tato itu. Dia mendengar Kurenai-sensei mengajak seseorang masuk dan menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal. Saya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya."

Hinata mengingat nama itu. Hinata seketika menoleh ke depan kelas. Didapatinya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

'Sepertinya aku akan menyukai Fukushima,' batin Hinata kemudian membalas senyuman Naruto dan pipinya pun merona.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

a.n.:

Happy Birthday Iqbal! Happy Birthday Ejja! Happy Birthday Stella!

ini kado buat kalian dariku. bagi-bagi ya. ga bisa ngasih kado aku ganti pake ini aja ya…udah gitu ngasihnya sekalian lagi. ga modal banget. huhh! maaphhh….tapi, tapi, tapi, semoga berkenan yaaaaa…..

well

review? big hugs for you

concrit? diterima dengan senang hati

flame? loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


End file.
